1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and a method for manufacturing wire coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German Patent Application document DE1552146 describes a device for aligning wire. The device described there continuously shapes a feed wire to form a chain of multiple windings, wire parts being aligned between two bending pegs to form a completely linear shape in each winding. For this purpose, the device described there has two drums, which, with perpendicular axes of rotation, are rotatingly situated in direct proximity to one another. The drums have perpendicularly protruding bending pegs impressed onto their corresponding lateral surfaces. A wire feed guides a wire, while drums are synchronously rotating from a bending peg of the first drum to a bending peg opposite the latter on the second drum which is situated beneath the first drum. The wire is thus wound onto the bending pegs through the combination of two movements, namely a predefined curved path of the wire guide, which has an essentially elliptical shape, which is formed by the up-and-down movement of the wire feed, and the rotation of the drums. This results in a flat coil being guided on the further circumference of the two drums while still being held securely on a moving adhesive strip and removed from the circumference of the drums by a gripper. The wire is thereby aligned by the fact that the two drums are separated from one another locally after winding the wire onto the bending pegs, whereby the wire is stretched tightly beyond the limit of elasticity.